Une nouvelle femme dans la vie de Yuan
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Yuan semble plus distant et Yggdrasill le remarque. De fil en aiguille, c'est une véritable filature qui s'organise. Yuan aurait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie!  Léger yaoi


_**Yo! Eh non, je suis toujours en vie!**_

_**Kvar: Pour notre plus grand désespoir...**_

_**Toi, le blond qui a un peu de classe et sur lequel je fantasme quand il dit « inferior being », ta gueule!**_

_**Tous: OO**_

_**Botta, revenu momentanément des morts: C'est une blague carambar, c'est ça?**_

_**Non, c'est juste que j'arrive à trouver chez tous les personnages TOS, même ceux que j'aime pas, un truc sympa. Et lui, c'est sa voix.**_

_**Génis: Pourquoi on est là en fait?**_

_**Lloyd: Elle a une nouvelle lubie de fic-writter.**_

_**Bien deviné Lloyd. Here we go!**_

_**Couples: Il n'y en a pas vraiment, à part un léger YuanxMartel et un YuanxKratos**_

_**Résumé: Yuan semble de plus en plus distant par rapport au Cruxis et même aux Renégats. Même si ces derniers ne relèvent pas, Yggdrasill capte et demande à Kratos d'enquêter. Attendez voir...Il sort avec quelqu'un?**_

_**Audio: Tourne les violons JJ Goldman ( et pas l'amoroso ou Rousseau XD )**_

_**Rien n'est à moi hormis un personnage que vous reconnaitrez aisément.**_

_**Et, évidemment, c'est OOC. ^^'**_

_**Une nouvelle femme dans la vie de Yuan**_

_Derris-Kharlan, Vinheim. _

Dans la salle du trône de Vinheim, un jeune homme blond était assis, jambes croisés. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'environ une trentaine d'années, en apparence, aux longs cheveux bleu azur.

-Allez, sois pas vache Yuan! Disait le blond

-Bon sang, Mithos, je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit! Faut que je te le dise en chinois ou quoi?

-Vu ton prénom, t'en serais capable Monsieur je m'appelle « Original » Ka-Fai.

-Au moins le mien est indéformable, « Mytho », ou « Mentos », comme tu veux. Je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir t'aider mais j'ai des choses à faire moi aussi.

Le blond soupira.

-D'accord, c'est pas grave, oublie. Tu peux disposer.

Yuan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois bien assuré qu'il fut parti, Yggdrasill, Mithos pour les intimes, convoqua Pronyma et Kratos. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, ni même carré ou triangle chez Yuan en ce moment. Il était distrait, de plus en plus souvent absent ou en retard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il chargea donc ses deux subordonnés de découvrir ce qui se tramait.

-Seulement nous deux? S'étonna Kratos

-Tu demandes l'aide de qui tu veux, même de la chose rouge qui te sert de gosse, je m'en fous Kratos.

-Okay, mais juste un truc.

-Quoi encore?

**-TRAITE ENCORE UNE FOIS MON FILS DE CHOSE ROUGE ET JE TE JURE QUE TU AURAS DROIT A UNE VISITE CHEZ LE CREATEUR EN ALLER-SIMPLE!**

Yggdrasill soupira avant de marmonner des excuses. Sur ces bonnes paroles, Pronyma et Kratos allèrent enquêter sur le mystère Yuan.

_Tésséha'lla, Meltokio._

Avec bien entendu l'accord de Pronyma, histoire de garder une bonne entente dans leur duo, Kratos décida de demander l'aide de son fils. Il savait que son petit groupe se reposait chez Zélos. A son grand étonnement, Pronyma et lui furent bien accueillis.

- Quand une dame se présente chez moi, c'est normal que j'accueille aussi le grand-père qui la suit. Expliqua Zélos en lançant une œillade charmeuse à Pronyma.

-Juste trois choses, Élu. Primo, je ne suis pas une dame mais une demoiselle, je ne suis pas mariée. Deuxio, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de ta compagnie qu'on est venu. Tercio, mieux vaut un grand-père qu'un gamin. Répliqua la demi-elfe avec humeur.

Lloyd descendait l'escalier sur ces mots. Il sauta littéralement dans les bras de son père. Pronyma, en son for intérieur, trouvait cela adorable. On réunit le groupe de l'Élue. Le briefing pouvait commencer.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-Je vois, je crois savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il y a une femme dans la vie de Yuan. Déclara Zélos

-Une femme? S'exclama Pronyma alors que Kratos riait intérieurement.

_Son_ Yuan avec une femme alors qu'ils vivaient leur amour depuis déjà un moment? C'était sans doute une amie avec laquelle il s'entendait bien. Il lui en avait déjà parlé. Il lui avait raconté qu'il avait rencontré une demoiselle sympathique avec laquelle il s'amusait bien. Où était le mal?

-Oui, une femme. Cela me semble évident. Il est rêveur, il s'absente pour la voir...Qui sait, il y aura peut-être du mariage dans l'air sous peu.

- Ouah! Cela serait trop mignon!

Colette semblait ravie.

Il fut convenu de vérifier si cette déduction made-in-Zélos était véridique.

Mais où trouver les Chef des Renégats? Eh bien, vive la technologie cruxisienne! Grâce à un localisateur digne de la carte des Maraudeurs d'Harry Potter, il fut révélé que Yuan trainait ses guêtres du côté de Palmacosta. La mission pouvait enfin commencer, avec l'aide de Lloyd et ses compagnons, avides de savoir à quoi ressemblait la femme qui aurait pu capturer le cœur du Séraphin aux ailes lavande.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sylvarant, Palmacosta._

Ignorant tout ce qui se tramait dans son dos, ignorant l'espionnage sur sa personne, Yuan attendait patiemment devant l'académie de Palmacosta. Elle n'allait pas tarder et puis, il pouvait bien l'attendre.

De la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel où elle était planquée, Raine remarqua la présence du demi-elfe près de ce bâtiment. Elle nota dans un petit carnet:

_Le sujet est devant l'académie et semble attendre quelqu'un. Sa chérie serait peut être une professeur. Quel bon goût ce Yuan!_

_Raine._

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce. A son retour, tous ou presque semblaient avoir laissé leur avis sur la question.

_Une prof? Vu sa tête de névrosé...J'espère qu'elle est jolie au moins, vu comment il s'habille, j'ai un doute concernant ses goûts._

_Zélos_

_Il étudie peut être là._

_Colette_

_Non, Yuan a trop à faire pour se permettre de retourner à l'école. N'oubliez pas ses obligations. Et Élu, avant de critiquer les autres, regarde toi. On dirait une fraise Tagada._

_Kratos_

_Et puis, pourquoi retourner à l'école quand on a une bibliothèque de plus de 5000 livres chez soi?_

_Pronyma_

_Encore un malade qui aime lire, beurk... Au moins, il fait le bonheur des auteurs et des libraires. Et Zélos, Papa a raison._

_Lloyd_

Raine soupira. Ce carnet était au final une mauvaise idée. Elle sentit quelqu'un taper sur son épaule. Elle ne put retenir un cri quand elle vit que c'était Yggdrasill.

-Je viens mettre la main à la pâte.

On expliqua le topo à Yggdrasill, horrifié au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait la pseudo-vérité. Cet enfoiré trahissait ses serments qu'il avait fait à Martel!

-J'espère au moins qu'elle est mignonne, l'allumeuse! Grinça t'il.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Une jeune fille sortit du bâtiment. Elle n'était pas plu vieille que Lloyd. Son regard cherchait quelqu'un. Soudain, elle trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle lui souriait.

-Mais c'est une gamine! S'exclama Sheena

-La probabilité de chance pour que Yuan soit pédophile est de 0,1%. annonça Préséa.

-Elle est mimi! Lança Zélos

-Calmez-vous, il lui a juste fait la bise, ça ne veut rien dire.

-Euh, Raine, et le fait qu'il lui tienne la main, c'est juste par amitié?

-Bah oui, ça se peut.

-Son mana...murmura Yggdrasill

-Quoi, son mana? Demanda Kratos

-On dirait celui de...Martel...Et je trouve que cette petite ressemble à Yuan.

Personne ne répondit. Ils se contentèrent de suivre le duo dans leur ballade.

Ils les écoutèrent aussi.

-Mais, ça va aller pour toi avec tes obligations? Demandait la jeune inconnue

-Si j'ai pu venir, c'est que ça va, Marina.

Ils avaient au moins appris son nom.

-Qu'as-tu envie de faire, ma chérie?

Là, c'était officiel. C'était la petite amie de Yuan. Penser cela faisait mal au cœur de Kratos. C'était peut-être juste un surnom. Pourquoi il avait aussi mal? Pourquoi ressentait-il une certaine jalousie envers une enfant alors que Yuan lui avait juré qu'il n'aimait que lui? Il savait que Yuan n'oublierait jamais Martel, tout comme lui n'oublierait jamais Anna mais alors pourquoi? Il lui avait fait la bise, il lui tenait la main, il l'avait appelée « ma chérie »... Non, il y avait autre chose. Kratos essaya au moins de s'en convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas trop...Tu as peut être envie d'aller quelque part.

-Pas vraiment, tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va.

-J'aimerais beaucoup voir à quoi ressemble Tésséha'lla.

-C'est ton côté royaliste et monarchiste qui ressort?

-Un peu, oui.

Yuan sourit. Quel phénomène cette petite! Quelques minutes plus tard, Marina était servie. Ils étaient à Tésséha'lla. Yuan pensait lui montrer un peu toutes les villes de ce monde, à part Mizuho, qu'ils survoleraient, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils seraient bien accueillis par les ninjas de ce village.

Le duo commença par Meltokio. Marina semblait émerveillée, elle regardait partout autour d'elle. Yuan se garda bien de lui montrer les bidonvilles. Il ne voulait pas gâcher sa joie enfantine.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a aussi un Élu ici? Lui demanda la jeune fille

-Oui, mais il est con comme un balai et aussi dépravé que le Vicomte de Valmont.

Marina éclata de rire.

-Il est mignon?

-Si on veut. Si tu aimes les garçons qui ressemblent à un bonbon ambulant...

-Un bonbon rose?

-Oui.

-Beurk...J'aime pas le rose. J'en ai trop porté.

Yuan eut un léger sourire. Mais un vrai. Pas un cynique. Kratos le remarqua, cela lui fit encore plus mal. Il attendit un moment propice pour s'isoler et laisser aller sa peine.

Le duo continua sa visite. Sybak, Ozette, Mizuho survolé, Flanoir, et pour bien finir Altamira. Marina ne demanda pas à aller du côté du parc d'attractions. Elle aimait ce genre de choses mais elle savait que Yuan n'y était pas à l'aise. Il était déjà bien gentil de lui consacrer du temps. Soudain, elle eut une envie. Yuan y avait déjà accédé maintes fois mais elle aimait tant cela! Yuan connaissait une chanson qui ressemblait à un conte. Elle adorait l'entendre et Yuan chantait assez bien. Elle le lui demanda.

-Je te l'ai déjà chanté au moins trois cent fois.

-S'il te plait.

Il céda. S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir. Il commença alors.

_Grande fête aux rameaux et Manon a seize ans  
Servante en ce château comme sa mère avant  
Elle porte les plateaux lourds à ses mains d'enfant_

Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Le bel uniforme, oh le beau lieutenant  
Différent des hommes d'ici blond et grand  
Le sourire éclatant d'un prince charmant 

_Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons_

Redoublent la fête et les rires et les danses  
Manon s'émerveille en remplissant les panses  
Le bruit, les lumières, c'est lui qui s'avance

Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
"Tu es bien jolie" dans un divin sourire

Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Passent les années dures et grises à servir  
Une vie de peine et si peu de plaisir  
Mais ce trouble là brûle en ses souvenirs

Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours  
Les violons, le décor, et ses mots de velours  
Son parfum, ses dents blanches, les moindres détails

Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons

En prenant son verre auprès d'elle il se penche  
Lui glisse à l'oreille en lui frôlant la hanche  
Juste quatre mots, le trouble d'une vie  
Juste quatre mots qu'aussitôt il oublie

Tournent les vies oh tournent et s'en vont  
Tournent les violons 

_Elle y pense encore et encore et toujours._

_Tournent les violons._

A la fin de sa chanson, Marina semblait subjuguée. Et comme à chaque fois, elle l'applaudissait. Et à chaque fois, il rougissait.

Cachés, les membres de la mission «Yuan Ka-Fai» avaient écouté forcés. Tous trouvaient la chanson belle. Seuls Kratos et Mithos savaient son origine. A la base, c'était à Martel qu'il la chantait. Et à chaque fois, Martel réagissait comme Marina. Et à chaque fois, Yuan rougissait, disant qu'il en chantait pas si bien que cela. Et quand Yuan et Kratos s'étaient mis en couple, c'était à lui qu'il la chantait. C'en était trop pour le Séraphin aux ailes bleutées. Il ne parvint pas à cacher ses larmes aux autres. Là, pour eux, cette journée devint surnaturelle. Déjà que Yuan avait soi-disant une nouvelle chérie, maintenant Kratos, le grand, le stoïque, le flegmatique Kratos pleurait à cause d'une stupide chanson. Lloyd serra la main de son père, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas de honte à avoir, que personne ne le lui rappellerait dans ce groupe alors, surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il se prive. Il fallait que ça sorte. Il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait si triste mais en tout cas, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il se retienne pour eux. A travers ses larmes, Kratos fit un léger sourire à son fils.

-Bon, maintenant les espions, ça suffit, ça me tape sur le système! Lança Yuan à la planque où se trouvait le groupe.

Démasqués, tous sortirent.

-Vous savez, dans vie privée, il y a le mot privé et si vous en ignorez le sens, prenez un dictionnaire. Ironisa le demi-elfe avec humeur.

-Tu les connais? Demanda Marina

-Oui. Mon patron, mon meilleur ami, son fils et ses potes, et la subordonnée de mon patron.

-Tu dis privé mais moi au moins, je ne trompe pas Martel! Lança Yggdrasill

-Tromper? L'inceste ne m'attire pas!

Tous se regardèrent étonnés.

-Je pensais vous présenter Marina et vous raconter son histoire plus tard mais bon...Mithos, voilà ta nièce. Marina, ton oncle.

-Attends, donc, cette petite est...

-Bah oui, Mithos, c'est ma fille! A sa mort Martel était enceinte et le père du bébé c'est moi! Origin m'a avoué il y a peu qu'il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Marina naisse.

-Donc, son mana proche de celui de Martel, sa ressemblance avec toi et le fait que tu sois heureux avec elle...

-T'as tout pigé. C'était pour ça que j'étais un peu plus distrait ou absent. Je tiens à être présent pour ma fille, c'est normal non?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Derris-Kharlan, Vinheim, chambre de Kratos Aurion_

Après cette journée mouvementée, Kratos était parti dans sa chambre discrètement. Comme il se sentait mal et surtout ridicule! Il avait douté de celui qu'il aimait, il avait été jaloux d'une enfant qui s'était révélée être sa belle-fille. Il avait même pleuré devant son fils. Comment allait-il affronter le regard de Yuan après cela?

On frappa à la porte.

-Je n'y suis pour personne. Répondit-il d'une voix lasse

-Même pas pour moi?

-Entre, Yuan.

Kratos lui proposa de s'asseoir mais n'osa pas le regarder.

-Ça a été, le voyage pour raccompagner ta fille?

-Très bien et elle a très envie de te connaître, tu sais.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'elle sait pour nous deux. Et elle en est ravie.

-Yuan, je...

-Je sais. Tu te sens bête d'avoir été jaloux pour une gamine et d'avoir douté de moi. Mais quelque part, ça me flatte, de savoir que le grand Kratos Aurion peut devenir jaloux quand une femme approche trop son chéri.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, à ta place, je l'aurais été aussi.

Kratos lui offrit un sourire timide. Yuan l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait beau avoir une nouvelle femme dans sa vie, aucune ne remplacerait son homme dans son cœur.

_**Fin**_

_**Et vive mon délire! J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**_

_**Bisous et reviews ^^**_


End file.
